


Of Skirts and Ice Cream

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, gender neutrality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is out at a club when he meets a really nice girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Skirts and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For [ierotica](http://ierotica.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Apologises if I made mistakes on gender neutrality.

The music was loud, the bass thumping off the wall, and Frank could feel it in his chest. He already had a pretty good buzz going but he was annoyed at his friends. They all left him at the table while they ‘took care of business’ twenty minutes after they arrived.

That was over an hour ago. He couldn’t see them at all in the bright, flashing club lights.

Frank let out a long sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket, firing off a text to another friend.

_Hey G, wanna cum to club 27 4 drinks? Im bored_

He pressed send and slipped the phone back into his pocket, scanning the crowd once more. Taking the final swig of his beer, he made his way to the bar. He had to go through the mesh of bodies dancing and grinding to the beat.

The room was hot and the people were sweaty, pressing against each other. Frank had to squeeze his way through. He caught sight of a pair of intense eyes and paused, giving the person a once over.

She wore a loose fitted shirt and, from what he could see, a long, flowy skirt. He couldn’t make out the colors, something deep but the changing lights threw him off. Although he could clearly see her hair was bright in color. Red maybe? Or orange?

Her eyes seemed familiar, or maybe they were just friendly when she took his hand and pulled him closer.

Frank grinned, mouthing ‘hi’ to her. She was pretty cute and the lights did amazing things to her face.

He forgot about his mission to get another beer when she smiled back. 

The beat changed to something with even more bass and synthesizers. Frank didn’t know that was actually possible after he heard the last song, but the artists somehow succeeded. 

He lost track of how long they were on the dance floor, the music effortlessly shifting from one song to another and Frank’s hands riding lower on the girl’s hips. His head started swimming from the rush of heat the bodies surrounding them were giving off.

He tried to shout to her, saying he needed to get out of the crowd and get home.

She pouted at him, nodding shortly, still rocking to the music.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked, pointing to himself and then her.

She grinned brightly and he saw her mouthing something he didn’t catch. It was more than just a yes but he knew it was something positive.

“Gino’s on fourth?” he asked and she raised her eyebrows in question. He tried again and she still didn’t hear him.

He watched as she raised a finger before digging through the small purse at her hip. She pulled out a pen and a tiny notepad, handing it over with a smile.

Writing down _Gino’s on 4th at noon tomorrow?_ he handed it back.

She read it and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Frank grinned back, “Okay, tomorrow.”

She nodded again and waved as he made his way towards the exit.

~

Frank searched through the pile of jeans on the floor, looking for something clean. “I need to do the washing today,” he groaned, sniffing at a pair that looked clean.

They still had a light detergent scent and he stood, pulling them on. They weren’t his nicest pair of jeans but they were only going out for ice cream. He figured the girl wouldn’t mind.

He was ashamed he didn’t ask her name last night, but he probably wouldn’t have heard her at any rate. He pulled a black polo off a hanger and tugged it on. Grabbing his phone up, he checked the messages, seeing one from Gerard.

 _I’m at that club on the floor._ He made a face, thinking for a minute before he remembered he asked Gerard to come out before he met the girl.

Frank decided to write back, apologising. _Srry missed u but I hv a date 2day w/ cute girl frm lst nite : )_

He tucked his phone and wallet into his pockets and stepped into his shoes, lacing them up and heading out the door. Frank always preferred to show up early when meeting people, regardless if it wass close friends or a date.

He made it to Gino’s with three minutes to spare and looked around at the tables.

She wasn’t there yet. 

_It’s okay. You’re early. She’ll be here,_ he told himself. He looked at an empty table, tempted to sit down and wait but he was unsure if it was allowed if you hadn’t bought anything. 

He opted to stand, eyes flicking down each side of the street, looking for vibrant hair. He shifted from foot to foot, getting antsy while he waited. Checking his phone, he saw it was three minutes after twelve.

Just as he started to silently pray that she was just delayed, he saw bright red hair and a light pink shirt.

 _It’s her! She came!_ He grinned and waved when she got closer, seeing her wave back.

“Hey, Frankie,” she said, pushing her sunglasses up to her hair.

Frank stared before blinking and shaking his head lightly. “Hey, Gerard. What are you doing here?” he asked, looking past him and then behind himself.

“Well, you invited me,” he replied, rubbing his arm.

“I… I did?” Frank was confused. He invited the girl from the club out. Unless he made a previous engagement with Gerard?

Gerard shrugged lightly. “Yeah, last night. I thought you knew it was me. At the club?” he said and Frank looked up at him. “Well, I thought that until your text today. Do you really think I’m cute?”

“What… what was with the clothes then? You were in a skirt last night,” he asked, wondering if Gerard was playing a trick on him. But he knew that wasn’t in Gerard’s nature, even if he’d only known him for a month.

“Let’s get some gelato and I’ll explain,” Gerard suggested, nudging Frank towards the door.

Frank was silent while they waited for their food and when they sat at a table near the back, away from the window.

“So, before you ask, it was not an… experiment or anything like that,” Gerard started, taking a spoonful of gelato.

Frank nodded quietly, watching him. Gerard’s eyes were very similar to the girl’s. Or maybe that’s what the girl’s looked so familiar to him, so warm and friendly.

“I’m what you’d call, um, gender neutral? I guess that’s the term most would use.”

“What’s that mean? You don’t have a gender?” Frank questioned.

Gerard flapped a hand as he eat. “No, no, nothing like that. At least not me personally. I’m not all hung up on the idea of gender and I just dress how I feel. Sometimes it’s ‘girls’ clothes, sometimes it’s ‘boys’ clothes,” he explained.

Frank tilted his head, confused.

“Like, take yesterday. I was feeling very pretty and feminine so I wanted my clothes to reflect my mood. Same with today. You called me cute in your text and it made me feel much prettier than I had been feeling earlier. Does that answer it?”

“You dress how you want? Is that what you’re saying? Like, you don’t adhere to social norms?” Frank asked. He took in Gerard’s outfit as he spoke, noticing the shirt he wore was pretty feminine, what with the color being light pink and the really wide neck that slipped off of one of Gerard’s shoulders.

Gerard shrugged. “I guess you could say it like that. But physically I am still a guy and I like my body the way it is, I just like to dress nice. I’m just me, really.”

Frank hummed softly, taking a bite of his food. “Okay. So, does this still count as a date?” 

“If you want it to,” Gerard replied, looking over at him.

Frank hummed again, licking the gelato from his spoon. “Yeah, of course I do. I mean, I invited you out after all. And… well, I was gonna…” he trailed off, biting his lip and looking to the half empty bowl.

“You were gonna what?” Gerard prodded.

“I was gonna ask you out at some point but I didn’t know if you were into guys,” he admitted, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, well I don’t care about gender when dating,” Gerard said, leaning back and picking his bowl up. “I judge people based on their personalities anyway.”

Frank glanced up, tapping his spoon against his bowl lightly. “So, you do like guys?” he asked, hopeful.

“I like everyone, regardless of gender. But I am very faithful to the person I date.”

“Cool,” Frank smiled, scooping up more gelato. “I am too. Faithful, I mean. I’m faithful to my boyfriend or girlfriend.” He flushed lightly, feeling embarrassed by how he sounded, but Gerard only laughed softly before stealing some of his dessert.


End file.
